Nur ein Todesser
by yoho
Summary: „Du hast ihn umgebracht, oder?", fragte Hermine, und ihre Stimme war ganz leise. - „Ich wusste mir nicht mehr zu helfen." Harry senkte den Kopf. - Hermine nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich. „Du hattest keine Wahl." - „Doch, ich hatte die Wahl zu sterben oder zu töten. Aber ich wollte leben", antwortete er leise. - „Na ja, war doch nur ein Todesser", sagte Sara.


Title: Nur ein Todesser

Author: yoho

Rating: T

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden allerdings nicht alle berücksichtigt.

In meinen Fanfiktions sind Harry und Hermine ein Paar, auch wenn sie als solches nicht immer im Vordergrund stehen. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung, wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte und haben mit Janek und Sara zwei Kriegswaisen bei sich aufgenommen, die inzwischen etwa dreizehn Jahre alt sind.

In meiner Geschichte ‚Ohne Zauberei' wurden Janek und Sara entführt, um von Harry ein Lösegeld zu erpressen. Sie konnten aber mit Hilfe eines dritten entführten Mädchens entkommen. Das Mädchen heißt Elin, ist jünger als Janek und Sara, stammt wahrscheinlich aus Skandinavien und spricht kein Wort Englisch. Nach der Entführung bleibt sie erstmal bei Harry, Hermine und den Kindern.

Teaser: „Du hast ihn umgebracht, oder?", fragte Hermine, und ihre Stimme war ganz leise. - „Ich wusste mir nicht mehr zu helfen." Harry senkte den Kopf. - Hermine nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich. „Du hattest keine Wahl." - „Doch, ich hatte die Wahl zu sterben oder zu töten. Aber ich wollte leben", antwortete er leise. - „Na ja, war doch nur ein Todesser", sagte Sara.

Authors Note: Man kann über so ziemlich alles reden. Aber manchmal muss das gar nicht sein.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Say my name,  
And every color illuminates,  
We are shining,  
And we 'll never be afraid again._

_(Florence And The Machine: Spectrum)_

**Nur ein Todesser**

„Tisch", sagte Sara und wies auf den großen Küchentisch in ihrem Zuhause.

Elin runzelte die Stirn. „Tiss", sagte sie.

„Tisch", verbesserte Sara, „mit sch, sch, sch."

„Tischschsch."

Beide mussten lachen.

„Nå jeg", sagte Elin. Sie schwang sich mit dem Hintern auf die Tischplatte und klopfte auf das Holz: „Bordet."

„Bordet", wiederholte Sara und Elin nickte ernst.

Saras Blick ging unwillkürlich Richtung Eingangstür. „Wo ist eigentlich Dad?", fragte sie.

Hermine hatte es sich auf dem Küchensofa bequem gemacht und las. „Keine Ahnung. Aber noch ist es zu früh, um sich Sorgen zu machen."

Sara ging zu Hermine und kuschelte sich an sie.

„So kann ich aber nicht mehr lesen."

„Sollst du ja auch nicht."

Hermine legte resigniert ihr Buch zur Seite und nahm das Mädchen in die Arme.

Elin blieb auf der Tischplatte sitzen und sah zum Fenster hinaus.

„Elin!", rief Sara jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal und winkte sie zu sich, aber Elin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Seltsam, mit mir kuschelt sie", sagte Sara. „Warum nicht mit dir? Meinst du, sie hat Angst vor dir?"

Hermine überlegte. „Sie ist gerade mal vier Wochen hier. Harry und ich sind Fremde. Du hast auch deine Zeit gebraucht, bis du dich das getraut hast. Das ist ganz normal. Vielleicht mag sie es auch nicht, wenn Erwachsene sie anfassen. Überlass das ihr, wann und ob sie das möchte. Okay?"

Peng!

„Harry! Es ist absolut unhöflich mitten in ein Haus ..." Dann erstarb Hermines Stimme. „Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihr.

Harry stand in der Küche und wankte so stark, dass er beinahe umgekippt wäre. An seiner Robe fehlte ein Ärmel und seine Hose hatte einen langen, blutgetränkten Riss, der am Gürtel begann und sich sein rechtes Bein bis hinunter zum Knie zog. Die Haare waren zerwühlt, seine Lippe blutete und er krümmte sich, so als habe er Bauchweh.

Hermine sprang auf. Sara landete dabei höchst unzeremoniell auf dem Fußboden und beobachtete erschrocken, dass Hermine ihren Zauberstab draußen hatte und sich langsam drehte.

Elin war blitzschnell unter dem Tisch in Deckung gegangen und hatte ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab gezogen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut! Entspannt euch! Es gibt keine Verfolger. Hermine, hilf mir bitte mal zum Sofa."

Hermine holte tief Luft und steckte ihren Zauberstab zurück in das Ärmelhalfter. „Sara, hol Poppy!"

„Lass", Harry ließ sich stöhnend auf das Sofa sinken. „Das sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Dafür brauchen wir keine Heilerin."

Hermine kümmerte sich fluchend und knurrend um Harrys Verletzungen, während Sara und Elin erschrocken zusahen. Janek, von dem Lärm herbeigelockt, lehnte im Türrahmen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

Harry schloss die Augen, während Hermine den Schnitt in seinem Bein heilte. Dann berichtete er: „Ich war bei Gringotts, Geld holen. Kaum war ich zur Tür raus, da stehen plötzlich zwei Typen mit gezückten Zauberstäben vor mir und wollen meine Galleonen. – Autsch!" Harry sog die Luft zwischen den Zähnen hindurch ein. – „Ich hatte da schon irgendwie den blöden Verdacht, dass die sich nicht mit meinem Geldbeutel begnügen werden."

Er schluckte und Hermine holte ihm etwas zu trinken. Der Schnitt auf seinem Oberschenkel war jetzt nur noch eine dünne, rosa Linie.

„Und richtig", erzählte Harry weiter. „Kaum hatte ich ihnen das Säckchen mit dem Geld gegeben, greift der eine mich mit einem Avada an. Ich bin zur Seite gesprungen und der Fluch hat die Glastür direkt hinter mir getroffen, die sie neuerdings bei Gringotts haben. Jetzt wissen die Kobolde wenigstens, dass sie nicht fluchfest ist."

„Hattest du davon den Schnitt am Bein?", fragte Hermine.

Harry nickte. „Die Splitter sind meterweit durch die Gegend geflogen."

„Und was ist mit den beiden Räubern?"

„Den einen hab ich mit einem Stupor erwischt. Aber der andere hat ihn gleich wieder aufgeweckt."

Hermine sah Harry erschrocken an: „Das waren doch keine normalen Straßenräuber. So cool sind die für gewöhnlich nicht. Und die versuchen auch nicht ihre Opfer umzubringen."

„Nein", sagte Harry. „Das waren Todesser. Ich hab sie wiedererkannt. Welche von denen, die wir nie gekriegt haben und die auch keiner mehr sucht. Dritte Garde, hinterste Reihe."

Harry trank noch einen Schluck.

„Dem zweiten Avada war schon schwieriger auszuweichen. Ich bin mit dem Wachkobold kollidiert und der hat gedacht, ich greife ihn an und ist über mich hergefallen. Ich musste ihn erst bewusstlos schlagen, bevor er mich losgelassen hat. Da war der dritte Avada im Anmarsch ..."

Harry schwieg.

„Du hast ihn umgebracht, oder?", fragte Hermine, und ihre Stimme war ganz leise.

„Ich wusste mir nicht mehr zu helfen. Für den anderen hat dann ein Stupor gereicht." Harry senkte den Kopf.

Hermine nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich. „Du hattest keine Wahl."

„Doch, ich hatte die Wahl zu sterben oder zu töten. Aber ich wollte leben", antwortete er leise.

„Na ja, war doch nur ein Todesser", sagte Sara.

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Hermine schluckte. „Sara, geh bitte auf dein Zimmer und denk darüber nach, was du gerade gesagt hast." Ihre Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. Sara drehte sich um und sie hörten ihre Schritte auf der Treppe und dann oben ihre Zimmertür knallen.

Elin blickte von einem zum anderen. Dann folgte sie Sara, Janek nur wenige Treppenstufen hinter sich.

Seit Elin bei ihnen wohnte, hatte Sara ihr Zimmer etwas umgebaut. Das Bett war verschwunden. Dafür lag eine große Matratze direkt auf dem Boden. Die drei schliefen dort zusammen, Sara meistens in der Mitte.

Als Janek den Raum betrat, stand Sara schon am Fenster. Sie drehte den Griff und öffnete die beiden Flügel. Dann schwang sie sich auf das Fensterbrett, ließ die Beine hinaus baumeln und rutschte schließlich mit dem Hintern immer tiefer, bis ihre Füße das Verandadach ertasteten. Sie lief bis an die Dachkante und legte sich auf den Bauch. Einen Moment später hing sie an der Regenrinne und ließ sich auf die Wiese vor dem Haus fallen.

Janek folgte ihr und wartete neben der Verandatreppe. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis Elin auf dem Vordach erschien. Janek hob die Arme und Elin sprang.

Sie folgten Sara zu einem angespülten Baumstamm am Seeufer und setzen sich neben sie. Sara hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt.

„Vielleicht ist Elin eine bessere Tochter für Hermine", sagte sie schließlich. „Sie sollten mich zurück in Waisenhaus schicken."

„Quatschkopf", sagte Janek. „Du kapierst es nicht, oder?"

„Was kapier ich nicht?"

„Dass du zur Familie gehörst, seit du bei uns eingezogen bist. Es ist egal, was du anstellst. Du wirst immer zur Familie gehören. Das ist so als wären Harry und Hermine deine richtigen Eltern."

Sara schluckte. „Sie sind meine richtigen Eltern", sagte sie.

Es fing an zu regnen, aber keiner der drei machte Anstalten zum Haus zurückzukehren.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", fragte Sara schließlich und wischte sich über die Augen. Janek war sich nicht sicher, ob sie weinte oder ob sie nur das Regenwasser störte, das ihr über das Gesicht lief.

„Also ich würde mich bei Hermine entschuldigen. Ich kann es verstehen, dass sie sauer ist. Als sie zur Schule ging, da gab es viele, die gesagt hätten ‚Na ja, war ja nur ein Schlammblut', wenn es sie umgekommen wäre."

Sara schwieg. Der Wind heulte auf und trieb den Regen genau in ihre Gesichter.

„Und deine Eltern waren auch Todesser, bevor sie Voldemort den Rücken zugekehrt haben. Dann hat er sie umgebracht. Aber es waren ja nur Todesser! Weiter nicht schlimm."

Sara hörte den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme und spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Wie dumm sie gewesen war.

„Tut mir Leid!", murmelte Janek. „Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen."

Sara schluchzte und zog dann die Nase hoch. „Ist schon Okay. Ich habs verdient!"

„Nein, hast du nicht. Das war gemein von mir."

„Aber du hast recht."

Elin verstand zwar nicht, worum es ging, aber sie spürte Saras Traurigkeit und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Harry kam die Treppe herunter. „Sie sind aus dem Fenster. Alle drei!", sagte er.

Hermine seufzte: „Ich habe alles falsch gemacht."

Er sah sie verwirrt an: „Falsch gemacht? Was?"

„Alles", antwortete Hermine. „Ich tauge nichts als Mutter. Sonst wär das nie passiert, dass Sara so etwas Menschenverachtendes sagt."

Harry setzte sich neben Hermine auf das Küchensofa und schob sich ein Kissen in den Rücken: „Also erstens war Sara schon elf, als sie zu uns gekommen ist. Zweitens bist du nicht alleine für sie zuständig. Ich bin da auch mit drin. Drittens gibt es da noch mehr Menschen, nach denen sie sich richtet. Zum Beispiel die anderen Gryffindors. Und viertens ist sie einfach noch jung. Sei nicht zu streng mit dir."

Harry legte Hermine den Arm um den Rücken: „Weißt du, so wie ich Sara kenne, überlegt sie jetzt gerade, ob sie die richtige Tochter für uns ist und ob wir sie nicht besser wieder ins Waisenhaus zurückschicken sollten."

Hermines Kopf fuhr hoch: „Aber man kann seine Kinder doch nicht einfach wegschicken, nur weil sie Mist gebaut haben. Das weiß Sara auch."

„Sie ist nicht unser Kind", sagte Harry.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber für mich ist sie wie ein leibliches Kind. Ich mach da keinen Unterschied."

Harry schwieg. Schließlich fragte er: „Weiß Sara das?"

„Natürlich weiß sie das."

„Sicher?"

Hermine dachte lange über eine Antwort nach. „Du denkst, wir sollten sie doch fragen, ob sie adoptiert werden möchte? Vielleicht war es falsch zu warten, bis sie selber damit ankommt. Ich meine, wir wollten nie damit anfangen, damit klar ist, dass wir nicht ihre Eltern ersetzen wollen. Sie sollte ihren Namen behalten, damit..."

„Wir fragen sie einfach", sagte Harry und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Und wenn wir schon mal dabei sind. Was ist eigentlich mit Elin?", fragte Hermine.

„Du magst sie?"

Hermine nickte zögernd. „Sie ist immer so fröhlich. Sie macht einfach das Beste aus den Umständen, so mies die auch sein mögen. Ja, ich mag sie. Sehr sogar. Vielleicht schon zu sehr."

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich wollte heute auch mit dir über Elin reden. Ich hab nämlich zufällig Kingsley in der Winkelgasse getroffen. Aber dann kamen diese zwei Idioten dazwischen."

„Was hat er über sie herausgefunden?"

Harry zögerte. „Nicht Kingsley, sondern das Auroren-Verbindungsbüro in Norwegen."

Er stand auf und lehnte sich gegen das Fensterbrett.

„Das war übrigens gar nicht so einfach. Niemand scheint sie zu vermissen. Und da sie sich beharrlich weigert, uns ihren Familiennamen zu verraten..."

Harry nahm einen grauen Kiesel mit Quarzeinschlüssen vom Fensterbrett und drehte ihn in der Hand.

„Hagrid hat gestern Elins Jacke mit ihrem Schulwappen draußen auf den Ländereien gefunden und bei McGonagall abgegeben. Sie muss sie verloren haben, als die Entführer über die drei hergefallen sind und dann hat der Wind sie wohl weggeweht."

Harry wischte den Staub von dem Kiesel und legte ihn dann wieder zurück an seinen Platz.

„Mit Hilfe des Schulwappens war es dann ganz einfach, Elins Identität herauszufinden. Sie ist eine Waise. Wie und warum ihre Eltern gestorben sind, scheint ein Geheimnis zu sein. Jedenfalls mochte niemand darüber reden."

„Und?", fragte Hermine.

„Elins Eltern waren sehr wohlhabend. Alter Zaubereradel und so weiter. Deswegen ist sie entführt worden."

„Aber?", Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Harry, lass dir nicht die Flubberwürmer einzeln aus der Nase ziehen!"

„Irgendwie muss Elins Verwandtschaft ziemlich zerstritten sein. Wenn sie nicht zur Schule geht, dann wird sie von einem Onkel zur nächsten Tante weitergereicht. Und so weiter. Richtig zu Hause scheint sie nirgends zu sein."

„Wo ging sie zur Schule?", fragte Hermine.

„Auf Spitzbergen."

„Das erklärt, warum sie so warm angezogen war." Hermine lächelte. „Ich habe Poppy auf der Krankenstation geholfen Elin auszuziehen. Sie hatte noch eine zusätzliche Schicht Unterwäsche an, mit langen Ärmeln und langen Beinen, aus einem ganz weichen Material. Ich muss sie mal fragen, woraus das gestrickt ist. So was hätte ich auch gerne im Winter."

Harry spielte jetzt mit einem Stück glatt geschliffener Kiefernrinde, das die Kinder am Strand gefunden hatten.

„Jedenfalls fühlte sich von der Verwandtschaft niemand für die Lösegeldforderung der Entführer zuständig und bei den norwegischen Auroren haben sie die Entführung auch nicht angezeigt. An Elins Geld kommen sie nicht ran. Das liegt in einem Bankverlies, das bis zu ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag versiegelt ist. Wenn sie allerdings vorher stirbt, dann geht das Vermögen an die Erben. Rate mal, wer erbt?"

„Diese Schweine." Hermines Stimme war ganz leise geworden. „Die wollten sie einfach draufgehen lassen und dann kassieren."

Harry nickte.

„Und was passiert jetzt?"

„Die Zauberergesetze in Norwegen sind ziemlich streng. Besonders wenn es um Kinder geht. Elins Sippschaft wird einen riesen Ärger bekommen. Die haben auch so was wie Askaban. Allerdings noch etwas ungemütlicher."

Harry drehte Hermine den Rücken zu und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Draußen regnete es. Ein kräftiger Schauer zog über den See. Dann sah er einen violetten Punkt auf dem Weg, der vom Ufer herauf kam. Der Punkt wurde größer und bald konnte er Janek erkennen. Er hatte Elin auf die Schulter genommen. Sara ging neben ihm und hielt Janeks Hand.

Harry drehte sich wieder zu Hermine um. „Niemand hier wird sie zwingen, nach Norwegen zurück zu gehen und ich würde ihr auch nicht raten, sich freiwillig in die Fänge ihrer raffgierigen Verwandtschaft zu begeben. Wir sollen sie fragen, ob sie bei uns bleiben will."

„Wer sagt das."

„Kingsley."

„Und?"

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast..." Er ließ den Satz unbeendet.

Hermine stand vom Sofa auf und ging zu Harry, der immer noch mit dem Rücken zum Fenster stand. Dann legte sie die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Als die Eingangstür aufging, ließen sie sich Zeit, bevor sie sich voneinander lösten.

Die Kinder standen nebeneinander. Hermine schaute auf die Pfützen, die sich um ihre Füße bildeten. Dann hob sie ihren Blick.

Keiner bewegte sich. Niemand sprach.

Elin war schließlich die erste, die sich wieder rührte. Sie legte sich bedächtig eine nasse Haarsträhne hinter ihr linkes Ohr, dann stupste sie Sara in Hermines Richtung. Der Stups war recht kräftig und Sara musste einen Schritt vorwärts gehen, um ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. Elin stupste sie weiter, bis Sara direkt vor Hermine stand.

Dann verschränkte sie die Hände vor der Brust und sah die zwei abwechselnd an. Hermine spürte Elins Magie, die wie eine unsichtbare Wolke um sie herum waberte und von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker wurde.

Schließlich legte sie Sara die Arme um den Rücken und zog sie an sich. Das Mädchen drückte sich wortlos an Hermines Körper.

Harry betrachtete die Szene kurz, dann zupfte er Elin am Ärmel. Sie folgte ihm mit Janek in die Küche.

„Ihr solltet etwas Trockenes anziehen", sagte Harry leise.

Elin blickte ihn fragend an. Janek grinste: „Tørkede antrekket", sagte er. Dabei zog er an seinem Ärmel und drückte ihn aus, so dass das Wasser auf den Boden plätscherte.

„Lernst du auch Norwegisch?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, Sara übt mit mir auf dem Schulweg und abends vor dem Einschlafen."

„Trockene...?" Elin suchte nach dem richtigen Wort.

„...Kleidung", half Janek ihr aus.

„Trockene Kleidung." Elin strahlte und verschwand mit Janek nach oben.

Harry blieb alleine zurück. Er öffnete ein Fenster. Der Regen hatte jetzt nachgelassen und am Horizont war hinter den Wolken die Sonne zu erkennen. Die Luft roch frisch und man konnte nach der Hitze des Tages den Herbst schon spüren.


End file.
